


The Fool, The Emperor and The Hanged Man

by Valinde (Valyria)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, Community: spnkink_meme, Dark Sam Winchester, Dirty Talk, Dubious Morality, First Time, Jealous Dean, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, Rough Sex, Sam is kinda an asshole in this, Season/Series 09, Top Sam, Virgin Castiel, Voyeur Dean, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valyria/pseuds/Valinde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in season 9 - Sam sets out to teach Dean a lesson using a freshly fallen Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fool, The Emperor and The Hanged Man

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt on the [LJ Kinkmeme.](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/83218.html?thread=31285266#t31285266)

Cas’s ass is clenching and twitching around just two fingers, the thick knot of muscle squeezing so tight Sam’s not sure any dick, let alone  _his_  could ever possibly fit in there. His shoulders are tense, his breathing uneven, so Sam slides a palm up the sweat-damp line of his spine and spreads his fingers in between his shoulder blades. “Shhh,” he says. “You need to relax.”

He twists his fingers as he speaks, curling them and pressing down, searching for that little bump inside that will have Cas at his mercy despite the tight fit. Cas gasps sharply when he finds it, body locking up, and stares back at Sam over his shoulder, eyes wide and mouth slack in shocked amazement.

Sam smirks and presses down, rubbing his fingertips firmly over Cas’s prostate and gets a very smug little thrill at the way his face twists and the little noise he lets out. Around his knuckles Cas’s ass flexes and twitches, his hips rocking as he fucks down into the mattress. Sam keeps up the pressure, rubbing at his prostate in a way he knows won’t get Cas off but will still feel amazing, until that deathgrip of his ass has loosened a little. Then he starts fingering him, but slowly, because Sam has no illusions that he’s on thin ice here. One wrong move and Cas will shut down like the prudish virgin he is, shove Sam away and run off and hide somewhere, and it took  _a lot_ of effort to get him here. Planning and cajoling. 

And sure the sex isn’t the end game here, but it’s a nice bonus and Sam  _really_  wants to break that ass in. He wants to see Cas split open on his dick, feel him all hot and tight inside where no-one’s been. He wants to hear those shocked noises Cas’ll make as he experiences first-hand what being human is really all about after however-many thousands of years reigning over them in heaven with all his smug, self-righteous brothers and sisters.

He wonders if any of them will hear, if any angels are watching right now, will be there to witness Cas finally come crashing down to wallow in the mud with the apes. He hopes so. Almost as much as he wants Dean to hear.   
He can imagine his brother already, sitting up in his room across the hall, or maybe drinking in the library, pacing and freaking out over the fact that Sam and Cas are locked in Sam’s room doing god knows what without him.

Sam knows Dean better than anyone and it’s high time he finally realized that Sam is an adult – Cas too for that matter. They aren’t children he gets to make decisions for. If Sam and Cas want to have sex, well that’s none of his business. After all, he’s so adamantly denied any romantic or even simple attraction to their friend, no matter how many times Sam’s tried to talk to him about it over the years, get him to face up to whatever bullshit he’s hiding behind, so there’s nothing wrong with this.

Sam even gave him a brotherly heads up.  _“Cas and I are gonna let off some steam. Don’t wait up!”_

His brother’s gormless expression as Sam steered Cas out of the library had been beautiful.

Sam slides his fingers out a few inches and then rocks them back in. Cas is still mind-meltingly tight, but loosened enough that Sam can start stretching him in earnest. Cas holds his breath as Sam starts slowly finger-fucking him, but after only half a dozen thrusts he’s relaxing again, muscles loosening as he sinks down into the mattress. Sam aims for his prostate, tagging it in a tease with each thrust, just enough pressure to make Cas want more and distract him from the discomfort of Sam’s fingers.

Sure enough, it only takes a few minutes before his leaning over Cas’s hips staring down at him as he roughly finger-fucks him, lube squelching obscenely, the perfect counter-point to Cas’s quiet moans and huffed panting.

Sam glances at the metal grill on the door. Cas is being pretty quiet, but those moans are probably carrying nicely. When he starts spreading his fingers a little, stretching Cas out on the V, the moans ratchet up another notch.He needs more lube to work up to three fingers and Cas goes rigid again, but Sam rolls him on his back and swallows down his softening dick until it’s hard again, taking his time before he tries to move his fingers, rocking them only very gently until Cas is thoroughly distracted again.

When he does, when he sucks on Cas’s dick and nudges those three thick fingers against his prostate, Cas lets out what’s almost a scream. A loud, loud whine. High and shocked. The sort of noise a nun might make when introduced to her clit for the first time. If Sam’s mouth wasn’t stretched around Cas’s dick he’d smile.

Dean  _definitely_  heard that.

“Sam!” Cas gasps. “I don’t--"

“Shhh,” Sam says, pulling off and stroking up along his belly comfortingly. “It’s okay. You trust me right?”

Cas nods, but his eyes are doing that squinty uncertain thing they do.

“This is gonna work,” Sam tells him quietly, making sure his voice won’t carry, not even if Dean’s got his ear pressed against the door. “Dean wants you, he just needs a nudge in the right direction, needs to realize you aren’t some mythical creature he can’t do this kinda stuff with.”

Cas glances at the door. “This seems ill-advised.” he says. “Surely I should just talk to Dean?”

Sam snorts. “Good luck with that. I’ve been trying for years.” He twists his fingers rubbing them against Cas’s prostate again. “I won’t hurt you.” he says, lying, cause it probably will hurt. He’s big and Cas is virgin-tight. Jimmy Novak probably never had so much as a girl’s pinky up his ass during an adventurous blowjob. Amelia didn’t seem the type. “I’ll make it good,” he promises, only  _sort of_  lying.

Cas swallows, throat bobbing, and Sam can see he’s pretty much got him. 

“You know how much I care about you right?” Sam tells him. “You’re my friend Cas. I wouldn’t hurt you or trick you. This is the only way. Trust me.”

“You are my friend too Sam,” Cas says. “I am just... this seems strange.” His mouth is saying one thing but his body is saying another, hips rocking and dick smearing precome all over his stomach.

“Close your eyes Cas,” Sam tells him, and Cas, always one to follow a direct order, obeys.  _He’s pretty_ Sam thinks, admiring the pout of his parted lips and the dark fans of his eyelashes against his flushed cheeks. He’s nothing like the boys Sam fooled around with in college, (Sam had permanent hard-on for blondes back then both male and female), but it’s hardly a chore to take him apart like this. And why not enjoy it? “Keep them closed,” he says, rocking his hand in a slow rhythm, stroking him gently with the other. “Picture Dean.” he continues, and Cas lets out a shocked little gasp, eyes snapping open. “It’s okay, just, think about him.”

Cas swallows, unsure, but slowly closes his eyes again.

Sam smirks. “He wants this Cas,” he tells him, low and deep. “I know my brother and he’s wanted you since the moment he first laid eyes on you.”

Cas whimpers.

“I bet he jerks off thinking about stuff like this, wondering how hot and tight you are inside, wishing he was touching you like I am.” He starts thrusting his fingers into Cas, slow and deep. “I bet he _dreams_ about fucking you.”

It’s still tight, too tight for his cock, but Cas’s ass is stretching and Sam’s sure he’ll be able to slide into him soon enough. “Do you ever think about that Cas? Think about Dean fucking you?” He emphasizes his words with the motion of his hand, doing his best to get Cas caught up in whatever ridiculous scenario he’s dreaming up about his brother. Cas’s back bows and he twists in the sheets as Sam fucks him with his hand, pushing little pants and moans from him. 

He keeps it up until his hand starts to go numb, until three thick fingers are sliding slick and easy into Cas’s hole. He thinks about adding a fourth... but his own neglected dick is throbbing and aching and really he’s already shown Cas the patience of a saint.

He doesn’t bother with a condom. Cas can’t possibly have anything and the angry, vicious part of him that’s enjoying this so much likes the idea of taking something else from Dean. He lubes himself up generously, then works more into Cas with his fingers, because stretched or not it’s going to be a tight fit, and then he rolls Cas back onto his stomach and lines himself up. Cas’s hole is pink and puffy looking, a mess with lube, and Sam enjoys the view as he nudges against him with the head of his cock.

Cas twitches, muscles tensing with nerves all over again, and Sam runs a soothing hand up his sides. He thinks about telling him to think about Dean again, but he doesn’t really want to discuss his brother when he’s mid-fuck, and he sort of wants Cas to be aware of exactly who it is in bed with him.

He grips Cas’s hips and starts shoving his way in. It’s  _tight._  Like a wet clenched fist, and by the time Sam gets the head of his cock inside, he’s already decided it’s the best sex he’s had in years. He looks down at Cas’s asshole stretched pink and tight about him and the sight is so obscene it makes him groan out loud. He’s got his fucking  _dick_ in an  _angel._ It’s a power trip.

“Sam!” Cas chokes twisting in the sheets, his shoulders hunched with pain. Sam hushes him and leans forward, pressing him into the mattress with a hand to the back of his neck. “Relax,” he says.

All it takes is a slight nudge of his hips and then he’s sinking into Cas. And maybe Cas isn’t 100% on board with proceedings, but his ass sure as hell is, sucking Sam down like it’s hungry, tight but so slick with lube it’s almost easy.

_“Fuck,”_ Sam grits, the word shaken from the back of his throat. “So fucking greedy for it baby.” He stares down at where he’s sinking into Cas’s ass and feels him whimper in shock, at the words or maybe just the feeling of Sam’s cock buried in his ass.

“Stop!” he hisses, trying to rise up on his elbows. “It’s too—“

Sam snaps his hips forward and Cas’s words are cut off by a strangled yell. The sound, pain and shock and confused pleasure, is perfect. Sam grinds his hips in a tight circle against Cas’s ass, revelling in the way he clenches and flexes in molten heat along the length of his cock. “So fucking  _tight_  Cas,” Sam tells him. “Fucking  _made_  for this.”

Cas wriggles underneath him, but he’s human now, and Jimmy Novak’s meatsuit is nothing compared to Sam, even weakened by the trials and having a fucking _angel_  inside him. Sam grips his neck, his slender and pale, almost like a girl’s, and presses down. 

Cas bucks. “Sam!” He doesn’t sound afraid or scared, he sounds like the same old Castiel, grumpy and pissed off.

Sam angles his hips, grinding deep and hard until he finds Cas’s prostate again. Cas gasps, stops wriggling quite so much. “Yeah, that’s it Cas,” Sam says. “Be good for me.”

Cas doesn’t agree, but he doesn’t  _dis_ agree either and that’s good enough for Sam. He grabs at his hips, tilting them up so the angle is better, and keeps on grinding, deep and hard in tight little circles, teasing Cas’s prostate, softening him up. He wants to pull out and start fucking the fallen angel in earnest, but he doesn’t want Dean bursting in because Cas is letting out the wrong kind of screams. He needs to make sure Cas enjoys getting his ass reamed. Or at least makes it sound that way.

He waits until Cas is panting, hands fisted in the sheets, hips jerking in little circles, following Sam’s lead, and then he slowly, oh so slowly, pulls out.

Cas sucks in a loud breath, spine bending, but otherwise is still.

Sam takes a moment to admire the long lean line of him laid out before him, the way his ass clings to his bare dick as he draws it out. There’s a slight drag, and Sam begrudgingly admits to himself that they need more lube. He doesn’t want to rub his dick raw after all. When he pulls out completely Cas’s ass is left stretched, puffy and red, gaping just a little. Sam can’t wait to see it fucked-out and dribbling his come.

“Gonna get you nice and wet,” he tells Cas, slathering up his fingers and shoving three back inside rough enough to make Cas grunt. “You’re so tight I’m gonna have to get you soaked to fuck you right.” Cas’s face is turned to the side and Sam watches, loving how embarrassed he is, how Sam’s words have him turning pink where the fingers in his ass don’t. Weirdo angel.

He spreads his fingers, grinning down at Cas’s rim where it stretches over his knuckles. Impulsively he spits, shoving his salvia in with the lube, dirtying Cas up. Cas flinches at the loud sound, but his hole flexes around Sam’s fingers. “Like that do you slut?” Sam asks. “Maybe next time I’ll eat you out, stretch you on my tongue before I fuck you on my fingers.”

Cas lets out a startled little noise, shaking minutely.

Sam takes his time lining back up, lets his cock slip and smear in the mess of lube around Cas’s hole, drawing it out. He’s on edge and he knows once he’s back in he’s not gonna be able to stop, he’s gonna ream sweet, innocent little Cas’s virginal ass until he’s panting mess, thoroughly broken-in. “You want it?” he asks, letting the head of his cock dip in a little, just enough to make Cas squirm. “Want me to split you open on my cock Cas? Fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk straight tomorrow?” 

Sam sure likes that idea. Like the thought of Cas wincing and shifting in his seat, of Dean being constantly reminded that Sam fucked him, got him first.

Cas just groans and wriggles, not trying to get away anymore, trying to get Sam to get on with it. 

“Say it Cas,” Sam demands. “Beg me to fuck you.”

Cas remains stubbornly silent so Sam expands his attempts to persuade him. He reaches around and starts jacking Cas’s dick in lube-sticky fingers. He’s rock hard and leaking, Jimmy’s cut, good little mid-western boy’s dick, a wet mess. “I know you want it,” Sam croons. “You’re as wet as fucking girl Cas. Shouldn’t have bothered with lube, I could have fucked you with just this.”

Cas whimpers, jerking between the tight grip of Sam’s hand wrapped around his dick and the feel of him hard and tempting, nudging against his asshole. “Please,” he whispers. “Please Sam...”

It’s a start but not really good enough. “Please what?” Sam prompts, grinding his hips down a little.

Cas is silent for a beat. “Please fuck me,” he murmurs, shame dripping from every syllable.

Still not perfect, but they can work on that. Sam rises back onto his knees. Cas looks at him over his shoulder. “Put your hands on the headboard.” Sam tells him.

Cas, of course, complies.

“Gonna fuck you now,” Sam says. “And I’m not gonna stop not matter how loud you scream. You got that Cas?”

He jerks his head once.

Sam doesn’t ease into him this time, he grabs his hips tightly and fucks straight into him, deep and hard. Cas doesn’t scream but he barks out a shocked ‘Ugh!’ that will leave no doubt in Dean’s mind, if he listening (and Sam  _knows_  he is), as to what’s happening. Cas is getting fucked.

“Fucking  _take it,"_  Sam growls, snapping his hips in a few sharp thrusts, opening Cas’s ass up so he can really give it to him. He’s not normally so mouthy during sex, but this is a special performance. He wants Dean to get a vivid image in his head of what Sam is doing to his precious Cas. Cas is panting, grunting in obvious discomfort, but Sam ignores it, holding him down with a hand around the back of his neck and fucking into him with absolutely zero restraint or finesse.

Sam knows he’s big, knows even as turned on as Cas was a few minutes ago this is probably agony for him, but instead of feeling guilty or holding back the way he usually would with such an inexperienced partner, Sam actually tries to fuck him harder. He wants to ruin Cas. Wants to leave him so stretched and fucked out that he’ll be irrevocably  _Sam’s_  for as long as he lives, even if Sam never wants to fuck him again. 

If the line he fed Cas works, if Dean does finally get his head out of his ass and admit that he’s totally gone over Cas, Sam wants him to think about this, about how his little brother beat him to the finish line because of his own bullshit. Cas’s entire body is jerking with the force of Sam’s movements, each thrust punctuated with a punched-out grunt. Sam glances back towards the vent and smiles when he notices movement through the grill. A shadow. 

Dean’s in the hallway. 

He’s probably having a goddamn meltdown hearing what his ‘Sammy’ is doing to his ‘Cas’.

Well it’s his own fucking fault. If he’d let Sam make his own decisions and manned the fuck up about what he felt for Cas, there’s no way they’d have ended up here. The gates of hell would be shut, Sam would be up in heaven, finally, blissfully  _done_  with all this shit and  _Dean_  would be the one fucking his precious angel into the mattress.

“Fuck you love it don’t you Cas?” Sam pants, eyes on the grill. “Such a fucking slut for my cock.”

Cas just whimpers and bucks, shoving back against the bedhead so he isn’t crushed. That isn’t really what Sam’s after so he blankets him with his body, smothering him as he works into him in sharp jerks. “Come on Cas,” he murmurs right in his ear, soft so Dean won’t hear. “Wanna hear you scream. Tell me how much you love my cock. Tell me how big it feels. That’s how sex goes.”

Cas’s eyes are watering and his cheeks are red. “It – It does?”

Sam almost feels guilty. But Cas agreed to this and if the poor guy’s rough introduction to anal is on anyone’s head it’s Dean’s for not taking care of it himself. “Yeah Cas,” he tells him before rising back up so he can start drilling Cas properly again.

This time when he slams deep, Cas doesn’t restrain himself, he wails. Like, full on  _wails._  High and strained and that perfect mix of pain and lust that only being fucked like a whore can bring out of a person.

Sam grins. “Look so good on my dick baby,” he moans dramatically.

Cas can’t really get full sentences out with how hard he’s being pounded, but ever the good little solider, he tries. “So – so  _big,”_  he pants. “Please!”

“You want it?”

“Yes – yes I... I want it.”

“What do you want slut?”

“Your – your cock?” He sounds a little hesitant and unsure, but that just makes it all the more believable. “I want – your cock. Please!”

To reward him Sam sits back on his haunches and pulls him into his lap. In this position it’s easy to jerk him off while he fucks him. “You want my cock?” he drawls, keeping his voice low but giving it enough volume to carry. “Oh I’ll give it to you. Split you open, fuck you so deep you’ll fucking  _taste_  me Cas.”

Cas is only half-hard, the pain of being fucked so roughly too much for him, but Sam soon has him at full-mast again.

He whimpers and moans, more overwhelmed and confused than anything else, but Sam’s able to jerk him until he’s coming, spurting hot and sticking over his fingers. The noise he makes when he comes is magnificent. Dean probably has a heart attack.

Sam fucks into him quick and hard until his own orgasm squeezes him tight and he’s coming deep in Castiel’s ass. He groans, low and loud and unrestrained.  _Yeah Dean_ he thinks,  _I just came buried in your angel’s lily-white ass._

_“Fuck._  So good Cas,” he says, the words actually pretty heart-felt. Cas is a great fuck. This is the best payback he’s ever dished out.

When he pulls out Cas hisses in pain. Sam spreads his cheeks and stares down at his fucked out hole. It’s sore and red, puffed up almost like lips. His fingertip slips in easy. Cas whimpers, trying to wriggle away. Sam holds him down and pulls at his rim. Dribbles of gluey come bubble out. He wonders if he should take a photo and send it to Dean. “Such a fuckin  _mess_  baby,” he tells Cas fondly. “All stretched out and leaking my come. Glad I fucked you raw.”

There’s a noise from out in the hall and Cas stiffens, head snapping towards the door. Sam shoves three fingers into him and wrests a shocked, decidedly pornographic sound out of him. “You’re so loose I think I could fit my whole hand in here,” he tells Cas loudly. 

Cas looks back at him in confusion.

“What do you think? want me to fist you baby?” Sam asks, winking at Cas so he’ll think it’s part of their supposed ‘ploy’.

Cas frowns. “...Yes?”

Sam glances at the door and smiles.


End file.
